Flying Jellyfishes & Shining Salads
by Lullaymoon
Summary: Ahem, j'ai un peu honte de poster ça, surtout que j'en suis qu'au tiers de la fanfiction. Mais voilà, du Crow x Seto du point de vue de Seto façon journal de bord. Love sur vous si vous connaissez le jeu.


_"By the time you read this, I'll already be gone._  
_Before, I didn't really care if I was dead or alive. I never considered myself worthy of living. And yet, I knew not even death could atone for my sins. You have no idea how hard it was for me to even write you this letter._  
_It's strange, really… for having wasted so much of my life… now that the end is finally in sight, I never dreamed I'd feel like this. Only the time I spent with you gave meaning to my worthless life. Only now do I regret that I didn't open my heart to you more. Why is it, as I say goodbye, that I'm brimming with so many things I wish I could have said to you ? Please forgive this foolish old man._  
_Head east of here and you will reach a tall red tower. I can't promise, but there you might find other survivors besides yourself. When I am gone, you must go east. Now go._

_And Seto… Thank you. For everything."_

-  
[may 13th]

Il m'a appelé ami.  
J'étais seul. Perdu. Misérable. Tellement humain que c'en était pathétique. Je n'étais rien et j'en souffrais. Tous les jours, un peu plus. Je n'étais rien.  
Il m'a appelé ami. Son ami. Le premier.  
J'étais l'enfant timide qui dessinait des créatures difformes sur le mur de la bibliothèque du vieil homme dont je n'ai jamais connu le nom. J'étais l'adolescent maladroit qui a surpris la fille aux cheveux argentés en marchant sur un chausson, et qui lui a caressé la joue. J'étais le garçon effrayé qui s'est battu dans les sous-sols d'Asabudai pour rester en vie.  
J'étais Seto, mais ça n'a plus la moindre importance à présent. J'ai reçu un nouveau baptême et je ne m'en déferai plus jamais. Je suis son ami. Aujourd'hui, et pour toujours.

Je n'ai pas quitté le parc d'attractions désaffecté depuis.  
Je pourrais passer des heures entières installé dans la plus haute nacelle de la roue panoramique, à savourer l'idée que quelqu'un attende mon retour. Je ne l'ai jamais vue fonctionner. Il m'a promis qu'un jour, elle tournerait pour moi. Pour nous. Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit possible, mais il le dit avec tellement de conviction que j'ai envie d'y croire.  
Mon médaillon contient désormais un fil rouge. Un soir, il l'a noué autour de mon auriculaire, et m'a sommé de faire de même pour lui. Il m'a dit que c'était pour relier nos cœurs. Il l'a lu dans un livre.  
Je ne sais pas ce qu'il en est de son côté, mais pour moi, nous étions déjà reliés.  
J'ai enroulé le fil autour de la vis d'AP. En hommage au merveilleux coucher de soleil que nous avons admiré ensemble. Je me demande si elle aurait souhaité que je la nomme autrement.  
Je devrais consacrer du temps à en savoir plus sur ceux que je rencontre.  
De ma vie, je n'ai connu qu'un seul et unique prénom. Celui de l'homme avec qui je veux la partager.  
Il s'appelle Crow.

-  
[may 28th]

Il y a des chats partout. Vraiment partout. Ils commencent à s'habituer à ma présence, et certains me font assez confiance pour que je puisse les caresser. Je ne sais pas comment ils survivent puisque personne ne les nourrit, et que les corbeaux volent bien trop haut pour qu'ils puissent les chasser.  
En fait, je n'ai aucune idée de ce que mangent les chats. Il y avait des livres à leur sujet sur le bureau du vieil homme, mais je ne les ai jamais lus. Je pensais qu'il y aurait toujours quelqu'un pour distribuer de la nourriture aux chats. Il me paraissait inconcevable que l'humanité puisse disparaître.  
J'ai cessé de me demander comment c'est arrivé. Ça ne m'intéresse plus. Je suis heureux.  
Il y a réellement des chats partout. Même dans le regard de Crow, parfois.  
Ses pupilles n'ont réellement rien de semblable aux miennes, mais je m'en fiche.  
Ses yeux sont magnifiques.

-  
[july 17th]

Ça fait plus de deux mois que je vis ici. Nous ne parlons pas d'avenir, mais il est évident pour moi que je ne partirai jamais.  
Je dors dans le local qui donne sur le carrousel. Certaines nuit, Crow me tient compagnie pendant que je m'endors. Quand je me réveille, il est déjà dehors.  
J'ai trouvé une vieille brochure dans les tiroirs de ce qui me tient lieu de table de chevet. Lunar Hill Fun Land Amusement Park, c'est là que j'habite.  
J'ai essayé de le prononcer dix fois, le plus vite possible. À partir de la troisième tentative, ça a donné quelque chose qui sonnait comme : Lunill funand amusemark, et je me suis étouffé avec ma salive. Crow a ri.  
J'ai énormément de temps pour dessiner à présent. Mes chats ressemblent de plus en plus à des chats.

-  
[july 29th]

Crow aime ce qui est brillant.  
Je lui ai parlé des fleurs lumineuses qui poussent devant la maison du vieil homme, et que j'ai longtemps prises pour des salades. Ça a eu l'air de l'intéresser.  
Je lui ai dit qu'un jour, je l'y emmènerai, et qu'on chercherait des graines de ces plantes pour en faire pousser chez nous. Il n'a pas répondu, mais je suis quasiment certain de l'avoir vu sourire.  
L'idée de retourner où j'ai grandi ne me déplaît pas. Je pourrais rapatrier une partie de la bibliothèque. Crow adore les livres.  
Je saurais enfin comment les chats s'alimentent.  
J'ai hâte d'y être.

-  
[august 4th]

La grande roue fonctionne ! Il a réussi ! Il l'a faite tourner pour moi !  
On est montés ensemble dans une nacelle verte qui semblait en état de supporter notre poids, et il m'a dit que c'était un cadeau. Pour moi. Que les amis s'offrent toujours des cadeaux entre eux.  
Je me suis excusé de n'avoir rien à lui offrir en retour. Il m'a répondu que j'étais la plus belle chose qu'il ait jamais possédée.  
J'ai pris sa main et je l'ai serrée très fort. Il a regardé ailleurs, mais ne m'a pas repoussé.  
J'aurais voulu rester comme ça éternellement.  
Crow a laissé la roue tourner jusqu'à ce le mécanisme commence à émettre des grincements inquiétants. Il m'a promis d'arranger ça. Je lui fais confiance, cette fois.

-  
[august 23th]

La nuit dernière, j'ai fait une succession d'abominables cauchemars.  
Je revivais mon réveil, dans la maison du vieil homme. Seul, à tourner en rond dans le noir pour trouver la manivelle qui permettait d'ouvrir le toit. J'avais même trébuché sur l'escalier qui menait à l'étage, deux fois. Je tâtonnais, aveugle. Trouvais la lampe de poche, puis la lettre. Et je basculais dans l'horreur.  
Je revoyais la créature monstrueuse qui m'a attaqué, cette nuit-là. Sa voix qui m'indiquait que je n'aurais pas dû être là. Que j'étais sensé être mort. Elle a résonné dans ma tête.  
Je revivais mon périple dans les souterrains. Les méduses, d'abord, qui flottaient à hauteur de mon visage, comme pour me narguer. Puis les chiens, contre lesquels je me défendais tant bien que mal avec une misérable épée de bois rongée par les vers comme je l'étais par la peur. Les mains qui sortaient des murs, qui me griffaient la peau, qui me tiraient vers elles, qui cherchaient à m'étrangler. Les paires de jambes d'enfants qui couraient joyeusement autour de moi, jouant à celui qui me ferait le plus souffrir. Le sol qui s'effondrait sous mes pas.  
Je revivais la mort d'AP. Je préfère dire qu'elle est morte, même si quelque part, elle n'était qu'un amas de composants électroniques disposés comme un sac à dos. Je pense qu'il n'y a pas d'appellation plus juste pour qualifier l'instant où je me suis à nouveau retrouvé seul.  
Et surtout, je revivais la chute de Crow du haut de la roue panoramique. Je le voyais tomber et s'écraser lourdement sur un cheval de bois au regard fou, au beau milieu du carrousel. Je le voyais tomber et j'étais incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste, paralysé. Impuissant.  
Je le regardais tomber une nouvelle fois lorsqu'il m'a secoué.

J'avais crié dans mon sommeil. Et pleuré, aussi. Mes joues étaient trempées. J'étais pitoyable. Je l'ai supplié de ne plus jamais se mettre en danger.  
Il m'a promis de ne plus jamais me laisser dormir seul.  
Je n'ose pas fermer les yeux.

-  
[september 9th]

Je n'y avais jamais fait attention, mais il y a des feux de camp allumés partout dans le parc. Ce qui est bizarre, c'est que, quelle que soit l'heure à laquelle je vérifie, ils ne sont jamais éteints.  
Les flammes n'ont pas l'air artificielles. Je me demande si c'est Crow qui les entretient, ou s'ils sont tout simplement magiques. Plus rien ne m'étonne.  
Parfois, si je m'assois près d'eux pour me réchauffer, le marchand à tête de poulet me rejoint. Je l'avais déjà croisé avant de m'installer ici. Il me vendait de vieux casses-croûtes et des boîtes de thon à la consistance douteuse que je n'osais jamais goûter.  
Je me demande comment il parvient à transporter son gros chariot à longueur de journée sans jamais se départir de sa bonne humeur. Je me demande comment est-ce que son commerce reste à flot alors que Crow, moi, et la fille aux cheveux argentés qui déteste qu'on la touche (si elle ne s'est pas fracassé le crâne en tombant d'un quelconque rocher), sommes les seuls êtres humains à avoir survécu. Je me demande si il a un endroit où revenir le soir.  
Je me demande si il a un jour aimé quelqu'un comme je le fais.


End file.
